Adolescents Like Us
by DireAfterglow
Summary: Vague, possibly nameless boys alternativly known as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy find themselves in a situation. Draco is an initiator of sorts, which, as usual, leads to complications. Slash between boys.


-1Adolescents Like Us

Harry Potter (Harry + Draco)

Author: DireAfterglow

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know what came over me. I was going to kiss him.

It was maybe the simplest action, the blink of his eyes, the movement of his ragged bangs as he breathed out angrily. But when I leaned in it all melted away, all into the most wonderful, single action. Lips on lips.

It didn't last long, unfortunately, before he pulled back away, his eyes wide and wild, his breath heavier and far more frantic.

"What are you doing…?" He asked almost warily, ignoring the fact that his lips had, too, moved back against my own not moments before. I could only shrug, rather unsure myself and also not clearly hearing the question. My heartbeat thundered in my ears louder than his voice.

A single step he backed away, his shoes squeaking slightly over the worn wooden floors. What began as a simple spat was something far more, complex, and almost heartbreaking now that there was so more space in between. I tried to move closer but he only flinched, shoulders scrunched together and eyes clenched.

A pause, long and torturous, before I attempted once more, my hand raising up as if out of my own accord, caressing his flushed cheek with a tenderness odd to me. It must have surprised him as much as it had surprised me, for his eyes opened up and looked up to me, wide, wide eyes that made me move in again, trying to steal another taste.

It was all in vain as he jerked away, his body giving a tremble that made him look so vulnerable, childlike, and oddly edible. I wanted to swallow him whole.

"Would you stop that!" He accused in a voice not quite as acidic as he had meant it to sound. It was rasped, strained in the way only adolescents like us seemed to be able to pull off. It made me shiver visibly, and I'm guessing he saw by the way he stared at me before averting his eyes, suddenly so shy.

"I can't help it." I confessed in a low drawl, and suddenly I was sounding sultry and seductive. I smirked, quite liking the way my voice was at the moment and the way it made him boyishly flush all over again.

"Yes you can. This…This is so wrong!" He half whined out, covering his face with his hands. I almost felt sorry for him, almost, his exasperation nearly gaining some pity from me. Another step and he was too far away for me to handle.

I came in closer.

"You're a boy…." He began, obviously noticing how I was closing in the distance by the way he was tightening up, his body all awkward angles in a way that made me want to sweep him into my arms. But that we could save for later.

"And…?" Was my only response, sounding rather uncaring of the facts. Yes, I am a boy. And so is he. By now you think he would have been sharp enough to figure that out.

"And…we hate each other!" He added, finally letting his hands drop with a loud huff leaving those pouting lips that I could not help but stare at.

"I don't hate you." I corrected, moving forwards, surprised that this time he did not back away. He seemed too far into shock to move after what I had said.

And what I did say was true, at least at that time. I didn't hate him then, I couldn't hate him with the way he was staring up at me. Hell, I would even say at that moment I loved him. But I didn't, say it I mean. Instead I raised an eyebrow as if questionably, wondering if I would get any response at all with the way he was just gaping. He almost looked comically like a fish. Lucky for him I was feeling nice enough to point it out.

He snapped his hanging jaw shut deftly then, his brow furrowing and looking rather adorably cross. All I did then was smirk and lean down, trying to kiss that mouth of his, but all I met was a collarbone as he moved, a growl bubbling in his throat.

"But I hate you." He ground out through clenched teeth, though it was rather unconvincing. Especially when his words were broken by a gasp founded when I nibbled on his flesh curiously, my tongue lashing out. I grinned again. His skin tasted just as sugary as his lips.

Another jerky pull and he was a few feet away again, looking sincerely angry this time.

"Hn….Well then can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you hate me?" I tried with the slightest smile curving my lips, stepping in closer, our eyes in a fueled contact. For a moment his eyes grew bigger in distrust, but when I only stood there awaiting his answer he re-narrowed them, glaring as loathingly as he possibly could.

"I. Hate. You." He snapped out, sounding furious. I had to admit that it was almost cute, the way he was able to actually say it to me like that, that he was fighting back so honorably even when he was still such a shameful shade of pink. Even the bridge of his nose looked quite blushed, and his ears were a burning shade of red that looked nearly painful.

I had the absurd urge to touch them then, which I did, my cool fingertips brushing back a few strands of his hair, ghosting the hot shell of his ear. His body almost convulsed with a tremble, though he only continued to glower at me with hateful, hateful eyes.

Finally I found myself folding, unable to take that…just that look anymore. My shoulders sagged and he seemed to notice, his eyes softening if even the slightest. He thought he was free, but that was before I requested one last thing.

"One last kiss, and then I'll leave you alone."

Of course he hesitated, seeing how much he threw a fit over it earlier, and for a moment I inwardly feared the same terrible rejection. But before I even retreated he nodded his head in consent, and I felt my innards doing flips as he awaited patiently, his lips parted.

Instantly I was on him without another thought, able to finally claim him, a war of teeth and tongue and…God it was just more than I could handle. I found myself groaning into his mouth, his lips swallowing around it, his shy, shy tongue moving back against my own that had already lapped past and was teasing along his pallet. And before he could even protest my hands wandered all over him, feeling below his soft, worn cotton shirt, teasing silky, obviously untouched skin that lept and prickled with gooseflesh beneath my fingernails.

Once more, all too soon it was over, he was pulling back roughly and gasping for wild breaths as I smiled roguishly and tried to bite after his bottom lip again. This time he made a soft growl that signified the end, and I could only fall back after my promise. I'm not one likely to go back on my word.

He fixed his shirt and turned, leaving without even a simple goodbye.

He left it awkward, heated and more confusing than anything, but as I watched him walk away all I could do was think of what may happen next time we met like this.

This time, it was only a kiss.

Because, for adolescents like us, it would have to. For now.


End file.
